


Timeless

by Dayzaya



Series: when you love yourself [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Badly Written Smut, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Smut, Things i wrote for my skype friendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayzaya/pseuds/Dayzaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「 Roppi is in a daze, still shaking and Izaya eyes him over once - before he leaves.<br/>Roppi barely makes it to the bedroom, collapsing onto the bed as he tried to fight the buzz of the kisses and arousal. 」</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty smut for a good friend!

     Roppi doesn't tell Izaya how much he actually enjoys being kissed. His fingers clutch onto the elders jacket, tugging and stifling needy whines that want to erupt from the back of his throat. Bottom lip nearly torn open by his teeth constantly gnawing against the flesh; eyes down casted. Shy despite how often they have had sex, kissed and god so much more.

  
"Hachin, I have to go to meet a client."

  
     Roppi winces. There's nothing horrid about his husband's voice. But still, Roppi could feel a flush of heat creeping on his neck in embarrassment and hurt and shame--  
"...want a kiss." He mumbles out, still clutching onto Izaya's arm. When he avert his gaze from sharp russet hues peering down at him, Roppi makes eye contact with Namie. The woman is drinking from a black coffee cup. Her gaze just as sharp, more cruel than Izaya's and he tries his hardest not to hiss at the woman.  
  
      There's silence that follows, makes Roppi more shy and more nervous and he wants to claw at his wrist and make it bleed, if only for a minute.

  
"Hachin."

  
      Roppi glances up, head cocked backwards when warm lips press onto his. And Roppi finally whines, fingers reaching up to clutch Izaya's chest and press closer so his husband.

Namie makes a comment; Roppi ignores it as he makes another whine; nearly gasping as heat flushed his form. Trembling hard.  
When Izaya parts from him, a smirk is touching the informants face. Eyes half lidded and brows raised in amusement.  
           "You okay, Hachin?"

Roppi shakes his head no. He wasn't okay. Dizzy and breathless, like every other kiss Izaya left on him. Still shaking as arousal clung to him.

      Izaya looks concerned for a moment before Namie clicks her tongue,  
"As much as I love watching you two get ready to fornicate on the floor, I'm not cancelling another appointment."  
  
Izaya laughs. Roppi flushed red, and tugged Izaya's arm again.

  
"What now?"

"...I want another kiss." Roppi mumbled. Izaya leaned down, a chaste kiss on his lips and then Roppi hummed happily.  
       "Now go, Hachin." Izaya mumbles, fixing his coat. "I'm very busy today, so I'll see you tonight."

     Roppi is in a daze, still shaking and Izaya eyes him over once - before he leaves.  
Roppi barely makes it to the bedroom, collapsing onto the bed as he tried to fight the buzz of the kisses and arousal.

"..."

  
    His fingers twitched as he grabbed his phone and curled up, sending a text to Izaya.  
_I want more kisses when you come back._

It's not fair Roppi's clingy when Izaya has work. He pouts and snuggles the pillows and drifts to sleep when he hears his phone vibrate in response.

* * *

 

....  
         Roppi sleeps perhaps for a few moments before the bed dips and a mouth is on his. Eyes flutter open, and Izaya is already pinning him down. Coat gone and one hand forcing both of his above his head.

   He's dazed, mewling softly when Izaya kisses his neck. Biting down, hard enough for the pain to push him further into wakefulness.  
 

     "...iza.." Roppi mumbled, not doing much except spreading his legs. Allowing Izaya between them as the informant shifts. "...don't you have work...?"

    "What kind of husband would I be if I can't please the one I love?" Izaya mocks, tone soft as he forces Roppi's shirt over his head. A thrumming of heat pulsing through him. From each kiss and reaction Roppi gave him only turned him on.  
     
      He bows his head and kisses Roppi, grumbling as he pulled his hands away and hurried to remove clothing.  
 

        Roppi helps, slowly and stretches out tiredly when Izaya finally has him stripped; the cloth of the bed being the only fabric laying upon the bed.  
   Izaya's gaze is sharp and tinged with lust; and grin touching his face when he makes Roppi prop his legs up.  
  

      "Shitty one, but you're already shitty." Roppi replies, "shitty husband."

    Izaya scowls. "Your mouth is unbecoming."  
 

   "..." Roppi cocks his head, fingers drifting downward. "...You mean you'll be coming in me, ne?"

       Izaya shudders, a laugh tearing through him when Roppi grasps his growing erection and strokes him slowly. He watches with a soft gaze, the look of concentration on his lovers face- the tongue peeking out between flushed lips and eyes half lidded.  
       
       "That is the plan," he mutters. "Of course if you would prefer me to wear a condom, I will." As much as Izaya wished to take-- he didn't like to see the discomfort on Roppi's face that border between fear and pain when he did certain things that triggered unpleasant memories. Roppi looks thoughtful, his thumb sliding along the slit of the head of Izaya's cock; before he looks upwards.

      "No. I--" Roppi flushed red; biting his tongue and nearly whimpering at whatever lewd thoughts were plaguing his mind. Izaya would give the world to try to get into his head--

    "Talk," Izaya says. Tone breathless and shaky, slapping away the hand that was bringing him closer to an orgasm than he preferred. "We've been together for nearly three years, Hachin. Tell me what you want."

  "..." A shudder and Roppi mumbled beneath his breath. Izaya frowned.  
 "Roppi."

  
      ".....I'm not te-telling--!"

       Annoying. Izaya clicks his tongue, then shrugs. "Fine." Don't tell me. Izaya reached over, hovering over his husband as he reached for the drawer. Quick as he grabbed the lubricant.

"....Izaya." Hearing his name, Izaya sat back on his knees and tossed the sticky bottle between his hands.

"Hachin."

Roppi sat up slowly, reaching for Izaya. Arms wounding around his neck and dragging him closer. Roppi's mouth was gentle against his own, teeth biting down on his lip, before lightly sucking.

"...I don't want to cum. I want you to stop me from coming as long as you can, until I'm crying and begging- screaming your name." Roppi says, tone uneven and eyes wide.

        Izaya couldn't help his brows shooting up, honestly startled to hear such a thing from Roppi's mouth. "You always want so much from me." He teases, softly kissing Roppi. "And if it becomes to much, you will tell me, ne? Don't let me continue if you feel like you will go into a panic attack."

Roppi nods slowly.

\---

Atleast Roppi was on his knees, away from him. Izaya would truly hate to give in because of the sight of watery red hues, cum sooner than he would want.  
      Roppi has his legs spread, and Izaya has two fingers pushing inside the orifice with a soft expression he refuses to admit is on his face.  
His dick is already hard as it needs to be, twitching with each sound Roppi makes when he brushes against his prostate, watching as Roppi moves his hips and fucks himself along the informants fingers. Clutching onto the sheets and mewling.

       They would have to invest in more toys soon, if Roppi wanted to slowly step out of his comfort zone. Izaya tilts his head to one side, thumbing the bottle of lube. Roppi gasps out loudly- hissing between clenched teeth and Izaya stops.

"...n-no--" Roppi whines. He's trembling hard and waiting for Izaya to slide inside him. Already clenching and whimpering when heat continue to swirl in his belly. He hears the bottle of lube being opened, hears Izaya's intake of breath against the slowly heated liquid and makes a sound between a plead and moan when Izaya's hands slide along his ass.

        There's a moment, Izaya breaths out; "relax for me--" and pushes in quick and hard so Roppi lurches forward, fingers tightening the hold against the sheets as he chokes back a cry-- of pleasure not pain never pain not today-- Izaya doesn't move for a moment, but Roppi could feel every inch of the erection inside him.

      "Hachin- relax will you?" Izaya sounds breathless even more so; voice between rough and shaky when Roppi presses back and shakes his hips. "Needy little thing--" Izaya laughs, bending over so Roppi could feel his chest along his back. Those cool hands against his hips and he pulls out halfway and thrusts back in.

      Needy Roppi was needy. If he could tell Izaya every small thing he wanted, that mouth against the back of his neck to kiss and bite, those hands to grip him so hard they leave bruises-- though, the only sound he makes is a strangled moan.

     Izaya removes one hand, to grab his leaking cock. Tighten his hold along the head and continue to move in and out of him; Roppi shakes hard and struggles to keep himself up. Each thrust urges him upwards, hair sticking to head and he mewls- hiccups erupting from his throat when he tries to breath- cry out - moan all at once.

      If Izaya is talking, Roppi couldn't heard it from the rush of blood in his ears and the sound of flesh against flesh.

"Iz--izaya--"

          Izaya groans. Fingers slick with sweat and tongue sliding along his lowerlip upon the sight before him. He enjoyed the position- for when he needed to assert more dominance upon Roppi, and not be stalled by those carmine eyes; mostly enjoyed the way Roppi sounded.

     When Roppi meets each thrust, Izaya groans softly, brows furrowed when he quickens his pace. Aiming for the same spot over and over again; the spot that makes Roppi cry out his name and beg for more.

       He kisses the middle of Roppi's back. Smiling when his husband trembles and makes a soft whimper sound that makes his heart clench in a heart warming way. "Ha~Hachin, such a good boy~" He teases, swallowing hard. It's an old nickname, Izaya remembers from a few times of usage.

Roppi tightens around Izaya and the informant swears as he presses in hard, balls deep as he cums inside. Rolling his hips as he finished his own orgsam. Roppi is till tight, shuddering and clawing the sheets.

       When he let's go after sliding out of Roppi, Roppi cums soon after. A cry of Izaya's name and then nearly collasping. Izaya catches him. Dragging his husband to his side and kissing Roppi softly.

"Better, Hachin?"

      "...." There's a look Izaya knows too well, and he groans softly.

"I have work Hachin, later."

       "Fine.." Roppi mumbles, snuggling up to Izaya. "Cuddle tho..." He sounds tired and all too adorable for Izaya to say no.

..his client can wait another few minutes.


End file.
